Not your planned ending
by anime666
Summary: Sara was a rebelious girl. Rebecca was her sanity and reason. What happens when they both get mixed up in Harry Potter? With a wizarding War and a romance will either want to go back home? ...will they even be able to? M for maybe lemon, Harry/OC Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sara was a rebelious girl who went out for some air one night, dragging her friend Becca along with her. What happens when they're thrown into the world of magic and a wizarding war? Will they want to go back...will they be able to? Draco/OC Harry/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my two characters, JK Rowling is god.

Sara sat on her bed blasting her music and drawing on her jeans, it was the usual. Her ipod was connected to the speakers, and she was perfectly content to sit there by herself and listen to her music while doddleing on her jeans untile she went deaf and her fingers became numb. She shook her head back and forth to the music until she became dizzy and then laughed as she messed up her design. She stood up and took a permanent marker to her wall, not caring what her parents said. One could say she had a problem with rules and athority. It didn't help that she couldn't stand and form of disipline. But at 17, everyone just passed it off as hormones. She grinned as she finished her latest design and looked around. She sighed, it had gotten too boring once again.

That wouldn't do. She went to the front door, her brother peaking his head out from his door, an annoying grin on his face. "Mom and Dad won't like that your going out so late at night!" He said with a smirk. She sighed with a groan and glared at him. "Shut up." she hissed. "You tell them and....hm, what will I do to you?" she thought, then shrugged. "I won't get you anything while I'm out." She said calmly. He seemed to think about it and then nodded, "Fine. but it better be good." He said with that annoying smirk. She nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder before heading out.

It wasn't like she was gonna run away, but she just needed to get out for awhile. She sighed and sat on a bench the park swings making and annoying schreeching noise behind her. She sighed as the wind passed by her, like she wasn't there, blowing around her short dark brown hair. It looked black in the night and she liked it that way. Except her side bangs that were dyed a crimson red. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone and texted her best friend. It was almost relaxing to be by herself. But she wanted to do something. She sighed and relaxed against the bench and she texted her friend. She would pissed that Sara had woken her up. But in all honesty she needed to live a bit more. She smiled as she finished the message and looked at what she had written.

'Outta bed, outta the house, lets hang babe!' She laughed and sent the message. Then a strong wind blew by and she looked around, and sat up straight. There was a deep growling and her eyes widened, the growling was followed by a weak whimper of a dog. She frown, about to get up and find where the noise was coming from when her cell viberated in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked down at the message. 'Fine! but this better be good. The usual spot?' She sighed and texted back 'yea. hurry up.' and closed her phone with a satifying click. The park was their meeting place, and Sara wasn't about to go and explore by herself. she was stubborn, not stupid.

The sound of footsteps getting closer forced her to turn around and see who was on their way. She sighed when she noticed it was just becca. "Yo becky boo!" She shouted playfully. Becca frowned and got closer. Just then another growl penetrated the night air and Sara frowned. "Did you hear that?" She asked. Becca nodded and looked around. She was always the quiet and shy one. She was the one who stopped Sara from getting into to much trouble.

"What do you thing it is?" She asked and managed to sound clam when Sara knew for a fact that she was indeed scared.

"I dunno. But I think it's hurt. Hey it's a full moon! Maybe it's a werewolf!" Sara said, managing to sound excited. Becca would just roll her eyes like usual and shake her head.

"You and your Harry Potter shit." She muttered and shook her head as predicted. Sara gasped and looked scandalised.

"Profanity!" She shouted but then shruged. "Yea, maybe. but anyways, if the animal is hurt then we should find it!" she said and followed the noise as another whimper was let loosed into the night. She frowned when she came to the edge of the park, it was where the noise was coming from and Sara was about to take some more steps forward when she heard Becca shout at her. "Damnit Sara!" She shouted and ran to catch up.

"If it's a hurt animal then it could hurt you!" She exclaimed and Sara just shook her head. "I'm not leaving until I figure out what's making that noise!" she said stubbornly and pushed through more bushes. There was just a bit of snow in the leaves but Sara refused to admit that it was cold. She loved the snow and it made her happy that it was cold. She sighed and looked back at Rebecca who was frowning and glaring at her.

"What?" she asked innocently and another loud whimper ripped through the silence. "That one was louder, c'mon!" She said with wide eyes. Becca just shook her head and stayed where she was standing. "I'm not not not going to follow you into one of your thoughtless actions! Why don't you ever seem to-"

"Oh. my. gawwwwdd!" Sara shouted. Her eyes were wide open and she was frozen in place. A frown on her face. "What?! what now?" Becca asked imaptiently.

"Becca. Your not gonna believe this." She whispered, she could barely believe it herself, blinking a few times to clear her eyes she looked again...and again. Shit, it was real.

She was stareing face to face with and injured werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review QueenOfCrisis! I'm also working on art for this story, so if anyone wants to see that then please write so....in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...not even this computer that I'm writing on xD**

**______________________________***______________________________**

Sara stared in shock at the creature in front of her. She vaugely recognized the sound of Becca scream behind her. The werewolf whimpered in pain and curled into a ball. Sara, being the reckless and careless teenager she was, lunged forward and gently rolled the creature over so she could see the damage. She frowned at the scratches that littered the bony frame of the large creature. It was quiet for a few minutes and turned his...yea, his, head and her eyes locked with golden ones that seemed to cry out for help. Sara's head whipped around to find becca looking like she was about to run. "Becca..help me with this." She said quickly and removed her jacket. Becca was about to kneel down beside her, nearly trembling, when the sunlight seemed to snake its way through the trees. At the first rays of light to touch the wolf, it began to howl in pain and small snaps could be heard. Sara cringed and becca jumped back and began to whimper in fear. Sara couldn't tear her eyes away from the rapidly changing form. And soon there was just a man laying in the grass panting.......and naked! Sara gasped and stared in amazment before tossing the jacket over him, for his own modesty.

"Who..." He rasped out and Sara reached back for her water bottle and brought it to his lips, a small smirk on her face. "Shhh..here." she whispered gently. The man looked like his was in his mid 30's and had light brown hair that had a few gray strands in it...From stress was her guess. She frowned and looked back at her best friend, mostly to make sure she hadn't passed out yet. "You holding up ok?" She asked gently and frowned at what they had gotten themselves into.

"I didn't hurt either of you...did I?" the man asked and Sara's attention snapped back to the man she was kneeling over. "no. What's your name?" she asked softly. She gave Rebecca a small glare when she pulled out her cell phone. "Becca. no." Sara said in a small but demanding voice. Becca frowned but put the phone down. "But...that...people have to know! what.." She seemed confused and lost. Sara scrambled up and hugged her best friend for support. "Sh, It's ok. Really...what was it you were teasing my about werewolves now?" she asked, trying to joke. She turned back to the man who was now in a sitting position on the ground.

He groaned softly and she brought becca over to kneel on one side of the man while she went to the other. "I'm Sara, and the blondie here is becca." She said and offered her hand to shake. He smiled softly and nodded, taking her hand in a weak grip. "I'm Remus Lupin.." He whispered and Sara's eyes widened. "Ha ha very funny, what's your real name?" she asked with a small laugh. The man looked confused and she frowned sitting up straighter. It seemed to get really cold all of the sudden and her eyes widened as she felt suddenly depressed. Mr. Lupin looked behind her with a look of horror. Sara spun aroun to see a cloaked figure that was....floating in the air! She gasped and looked around, suprised to see 's..wand? Oh this was getting to weird. It was as if they were in an HP movie. Well...if this was a dream, which for awhile she had a bunch on HP dreams..

So, if this was a dream..she needed to find a wand. And professor Lupin would be to weak to perform a patronis right after the full moon. They were skrewed. Her eyes widened as the figure got closer and she could see the outline of the skeleton figure inside that was a dementor. Becca was hyperventalating and Sara frowned, reached begind her and grabbed Lupin's wand. If they were going down then she was gonna get her moment to pretend she was Harry effin' potter! She tired to remember her happiest thought, which was hard considering that she felt like she would never be happy again. Once sh ot it she pointed professor lupin's wand at the dementor.

"Expecto Potronum! (sp?)" She screamed and watched as a bright light build at the tip of the wand. She repeated the spell one more time and watched as light burst out of the end of the want in the shape of a cat. She laughed slihtly as the cat patronus ran towards the Dementor and the dementor reluctantly flew away, unable to stand the blinding light. Sara smiled and turned towards Becca and Mr. Lupin. Becca was gawking at her in awe.

"_Never_ insult my knoledge of Harry potter stuff again." She said with a smirk before feeling weakness take over. Her legs gave out under her and she colapsed ontop of becca.

"Sara, get off!" Becca screamed and sara just groaned, flicking her off. "You'd be exausted to if you just performed a upper level spell on your first try at magic." She hissed and rested her head on her best friends lap.

"Dumbledore is going to want to hear about this..." Remus said, slightly suprised and took his wand from Sara's hand. He smiled softly and patted Sara on the head. She sighed and closed her eyes, partly falling asleep. "Stupid Werewolf.." she muttered and fell asleep.

"How does she know harry?" Remus asked curiously and becca shrugged. "It's a long story...literally..seven books long." She said with an akward smile. "Not that I've read any of them. It seemed pretty stupid." She said under her breath. And apperantly sara reacted to that even in her sleep. One hand reacted up as if she was stretching and slapped Becca across the face. But when Becca turned back to yell at her she saw that Sara was still asleep. "Hmph." She made a satisfyed noise in her sleep. Remus chuckled softly. Even in her sleep she was defencive against her love for harry potter.

"Yea...but she likes this freaking weird dude in the story. I think his name was something like S....Snake? No....Snape? Yea, Some Snape dude and Some Draco guy.." She whispered, trying to remember the name of the guys her best friend fell in love with. Remus' eyes widened and there was a distinct pop around them and an older man apeared with long silvery hair and half moon lenses. Albus dumbledore had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for the review QueenOfCrisis! I love that you love this story =D here's the URL for the art I made so far for the story :) Oh and I forgot to mention that this story doesnt fit with the seventh book (mainly becuse I havent read the seventh book)**

**Here's what Sara looks like: .com/art/My-Character-132284118**

**Here's Becca's Character: .com/art/Becca-Murphy-132282819**

**there's some other just look on my Deviant Art account**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sara felt herself waking up and slowly realized her suroundings. She was on a bed for one thing, it was stiffer than her bed at home and it was colder where she was than it usually was in her house. It was funny, she had actually dreamed that she was around Harry Potter characters and had fought off a dementor...well was casting a spell really considered fighting? And how would she have done that anyways, she was a muggle...right? _'why am I still thinking about this? It was just a dream.'_ She said to herself as she opened her eyes. But as she looked around the room she was in Sara noticed that she definantly wasn't in kansas anymore, well, figureativly speaking. She sighed and tried to figure out where the hell she was.

The room she was in was huge, her eyes windened and she looked at the bed next to her and saw Becca asleep in it, her hair spreading out under her and over the pillows. She sighed, did she really have bring becca into this, because Sara was actually begining to believe that she was actually in...Harry potter? The series that is, she shuddered at the thought of being inside the actual person. Sighing she got up and walked over to the window and her jaw dropped open when she saw the landscape outside of the castle. They were pretty high up and below was a hug lake.

Sara stared, grinning ear to ear as she opened the window, with a bit of effort because of how big the window was, and stuck her head out of the window to feel the breeze. She could see the owls flying from where they stayed in the castle. she sighed and leaned on her forearms, happy for the first time in awhile. Sara hadn't realized how much she had wanted to get away from things until she actually was away from everything. Someone cleared their throat next to her and she jumped in suprise but then looked over her shoulder and wasn't that suprised to see Albus Dumbledore standing next to her, she would recognise those half moon glasses anywhere.

"Enjoying the view? I must admit that I have snuck into the infirmary-" He was cut off by Sara grinning.

"when you were younger?" The twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes seemed to intensify tenfold and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. "Why yes, yes indeed." He said and then offered his hand. "I don't believe we've had the the chance to meet in person Miss Lone." Sara grinned and nodded shaking the older man's hand firmly.

"Yes, I'm Sara Lone, and It may seem strange, Proffessor Dumbledore....but I dont think I'm from this dimention. Because, this also is pretty strange, but where my friend Becca and I come from...this is a series of books call Harry potter. What year is Harry in?" She asked politely. Dumbledore smiled, he nodded in slight understanding and led sara over to the bed she was _supposed_ to be sitting it. Once she was in bed she got comfortible and looked him in the eyes seriously. She needed to know certain things before she went off, offing Death Eaters and other things that probably were bound to happen that Sara was determined to stop.

" well my dear, Harry is a seventh year." He said quietly and smiled as she relaxed, he gave her a questioning look which she just grinned. "Well it would suck if they were a bunch of first years...then what fun would there be?" She asked and Albus couldn't hold back a small chuckle. "I see. Well, It would seem you are right about not being from around here. Your magic signitures are very strong though, so it might be that you heard Remus and went through some form of portal, bring your friend along with you." He explained and sara sighed, rubbing her eyes and then looking back up at him, a loose smile hanging on her lips.

"Sir, I understand fully and I intend to help as much as I can...I was hopeing maybe I could try to change some of the students who would if not persuaded...take the dark side..but If I could get close to them maybe..we could gain more order members?" She asked uncertainly. There was someone in particular that she wanted to get closer to and some of her reasons weren't just for the saftly of the wizarding world. She wanted to _save_ him. However selfish that might be.

"I see. I'll have to talk to Severus and the others abotu this but perhaps this could be aranged." His eyes glinted in the light and sara could have sworn that the old coot knew some of her reasons for this. Sara laughed and launched herself across the space seperating them, hugging the older man and grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, thank you ,thank you!"She shouted, so happy she was sure she would burst, because even if she didnt get to help him, she would still meet the people who had been one of the only things keeping her sane in her teenage years. the noise had woken becca though and she bolted straight up and looked around. Her eyes widened as she looked around and she pulled the blanket up over herself, nearly covering her head and looking like a small child in a thunder storm.

"Is the giant bat still here?" She asked in a high voice. Sara looked at her quizically and Albus laughed.

"It would seem our young Ms. Murphy has had the pleasure of meeting out Potions Master." He said and looked at the two one last time before getting up and walking to the door. "I have other things to tend to but I will see you two at lunch and dinner in the Great Hall?"He asked and sara grinned and nodded, becca shrugged and did the same as the Professor exited the infirmary.

"Why are you in here Becca?" Sara asked curiously, because the last she remembered was that becca was fine but scared out of her wits.

"Like I said...I was scared by a big bat." She said with a small laugh, knowing it would tick Sara off to have one of her faverite characters called a bat.

"Dont call him that!" she shouted angerly and becca laughed as expected. "He doesnt look like a bat.." She muttered to herself then gasped when a voice behind her answered.

"Hmmmm. It would seem, but I have been called worse and had you been sorted into one of the houses that would have been ten points." A deep sily voice said from behind Sara and she spun around, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped.

"Professor Severus Snape." She adressed with a small nod and he gave her a sneer. She laughed and becca had to stop her from glomping the poor man.

Yes, they were indeed at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry its been awhile, I just started highschool so I'm really tired. In that respect, the chapters might continue to take awhile, So just be patient with me please -.-''**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara gasped and turned around, her eyes wide. Becca looked at Professor Snape nervously before she muttered that she would be outside of the room. Sara nodded at her friend before warning her about the changing staicases and talking portraits. But even though she had warned her a few moments later she was greeted by Becca's amazed screams of "It moved! Ahhh!!" Sara laughed quietly and Snape smirked a very slytherin like smirk. She gasped and he turned a questioning gaze to him, a small frown on her face. "uhm...this is a bit akward." She stated and went to sit down, looking at her hands. "Why would that be Ms. Lone?" he asked, his deep voice casuing her to blush.

"Did Professor Dumbledore explain why we're here? Or how we got here?" She asked quietly, She didnt know what to say to him, having loved his character for years, and now that she saw him in person she still loved him, but more as a teacher or parent love than a romance love. She sighed, hoping that she would get to meet the others. She noticed that Snape nodded, signaling that he knew she wasn't from their uhm..dimention? World? Well, that she wasnt from there. "Right well, that being said, I know alot about the characters." She stated softly, he paled slightly and his gaze narrowed.

"So I know about you. Your motives, or atleast the ones when it comes to the order..and Dumbledore's plan." She said quietly and looked down at her hands, when she looked up she saw that Snape looked rather tired, being known about something that was supposed to be secret does that to you. "And I was wondering...If I could help with anything?" she asked and stood to walk over to him, she looked up into his coal black eyes and blushed slightly. He started back at her, she was silently wondering if he was reading her mind, that thought made a small smirk appear on his face and she laughed. "Damn, I dont know Occlumency." She stated causing him to chuckle softly.

"I do not believe that would be wise." He said quietly, having seen her devotion to the cause, but also the fact that she was now under Dumbledre's care and he didnt want her to die. He sighed, she would be made a student and would have better means to watch out for the young Malfoy then he would though..What a conundrum. "But for now. I would like you to keep and eye on Draco Malfoy. " He stated and she nodded. "I trust I do not have to explain why?" he asked and she shook her head. "No sir." she stated and went to leave the hospital wing. He followed and showed her the way to the great hall. Once there she stared in awe at her surroundings, the ceiling was better than they could have portrayed in the movies and the tables were already filled with food.

Sara blanched...she would now have to eat..in public..uck. She had a problem with eating infront of people since she had started middle school, because she was paraniod of her weight. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Oh well, she would have to live with it. It was a habbit that Becca had tried desperatly to break. She sighed and looked down at her feet then jumped and gasped when she felt a hand on her back. Looking up she saw that it was dumbledore who had suddenly appeared.

"Oh!" she gasped. "You scared me." she said with a small blush. "I dont know where to sit.." Sara confessed, she hadnt seen Becca at any of the tables and it made her a bit nervous. Dumbledore looked at her with a calm smile and nodded. "I would imagine not." He said with a small infuriating chuckle. "You must be sorted first." He explained and she got nervous all over again. He led her up to the front of the room and she felt various curious gazes on her back. Sara had the urge to run but Dumbledore's hand prevented it.

She sat shakily onto the chair as the old hat gave its famous poem that she knew by heart and had to resist singing along to. Sighing once she was done and calming down a bit she focused on the hem of her shirt, pulling at some ripped threads at the bottom. As she felt it gently layed on her head she tried to look up to see it, but stopped after a few moments, realizing she probably looked like a twit.

"_hmm, curious, very curious."_ It said with a small growl of frusteration. "_Even worse than potter, your head is. You have the qualities of all the houses..But the one that stands out the most is..and the others will surely help you but your house shall be.." _She waited anxiously, looking about the tables until her eyes met with a pair of bored looking Gray/blue ones. _Draco.._ she thought and he looked up at her again, eyes wide. Did he hear her?

Sara was so caught up in her thoguhts she was startled by the hat shouting out to the crowd. _"Slytherin!!"_ Sara's eyes widened and a small squeal of delight cam forth from her mouth...She was a slytherin! Grinning, she headed over the the table and sat where there was room, a strong blush on her face because she didnt know who to talk to.

_"who is she..." _she heard in her head and gasped, turning her head to where the voice came from and was met with the same cold stare of the your Malfoy. She could hear him too?


End file.
